


Trick or Treat! // Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lemon, Lemon Oneshot, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: A lemon oneshot in which you dress up as a black cat for Halloween, which attracts the attention of a certain demon butler.(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Trick or Treat! // Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~Sebastian's POV~

IT WAS A RATHER cool evening on October 31st; Halloween, to be precise. Something doesn't quite seem right; the Phantomhive manor seems quiet for some strange reason. Something seems to be missing, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"In case you're wondering where the three servants are, they've all gone trick or treating." The young lord read my mind. "(Y/n)'s gone with them too. I can't believe she has been here nearly a year!"

As if on cue, I heard the main door crash open and a rather enthusiastic Mey-Rin shout "We're baaaack!" before a massive thud, which sounded like the same dark pink-haired klutz crashing straight into the door. Mey-Rin, you're supposed to walk through the doorway, not into the actual door! I facepalmed.

Ciel and I decided to go downstairs to greet the four of them; I noticed they were all dressed up in Halloween costumes: Mey-Rin was a witch, Bard was a devil, and Finny was a zombified garden gnome.

But it was (y/n)'s costume that caught my eye the most; she was dressed as a black cat, but it was no ordinary cat costume. And the reason why it caught my eye isn't just because I love cats; let's just say that her costume appeared to be rather revealing. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"We got looooads of sweets, yes we did!" Mey-Rin snapped me out of my daze.

"I got 3 bags full!" (Y/n) piped up as she lifted the bags up to show us.

"That's a lot of sweets, (y/n). Well done!" I caught myself staring again; luckily nobody seemed to notice - well, I hoped not anyway. I also started to feel a tingling sensation in my lower region.

"Would you like some, young master?" asked Finny. We were all exchanging sweets when all of a sudden, we were interrupted.

"CIEEEEEELL!!" A blur of blonde pigtails in a vampire princess costume came running in and practically threw herself at Ciel; the poor young lord was nearly knocked over.

"I was just about to mention that you haven't been to visit in a couple of days, and then as if on cue, you appeared." I said to Lizzy.

"I'm so happy to see you, Ciel!" Lizzy said when she finally let go of him. "I went trick or treating with them and it was so fun! You should've come with us!"

"I was too busy, Lizzy, plus trick or treating is dumb anyway." Ciel replied. Lizzy looked down at the floor in disappointment. "But I promise I'll go with you next year!" He quickly said.

"Really, you'll do that for me? Yaaay!" She perked up again.

"Yes I will." said Ciel. "Anyway, I'm retiring for the day. Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord." I replied. I took one last look at (y/n) before I followed the young master up the stairs.

I've got to make her mine tonight...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~Your POV~

I watched as the young master headed up the stairs with his rather good-looking demon butler. I've always found Sebastian attractive, but do I stand a chance with him? The answer is no.

"Guys, is it just me or did anyone else notice that Mr Sebastian kept staring at (y/n) throughout that entire conversation?" Finny asked, which broke the silence; by this point, Lizzy had left as well.

"Yes, I noticed it too!" Bard agreed. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you, (y/n)!"

"Yeah, well I am wearing a cat costume and we all know how much he loves cats." I said.

"No, I think it's more than just that. I don't think he was gazing at you just simply because you're dressed as his favourite animal." Mey-Rin stated. "He likes you, yes he does!"

"Nahh I doubt that." I said. "He's too hot to like a plain servant like me."

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

As I looked out of my bedroom window, I thought about all of the memories I've had here at the Phantomhive manor so far. 'Wow, I've been here nearly a year!' I thought to myself. Yeah, I may have nearly died many times, but I've also had some happy memories too: from seeing Ciel in a dress to seeing Mey-Rin fall down the stairs and faceplant the floor. And I hope that there'll be many more happy memories to come.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my bedroom door open. I also didn't realise that a certain person (well, technically he's not a human) had walked in the room.

That was, until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

I knew instantly who it was and I just stood there in shock. "S-Sebastian?"

"You look sexy in that outfit, (y/n). You should wear it more often~" The demon butler said seductively.

"T-th-" Before I could finish my sentence, Sebastian lifted me up and threw me on the bed, before climbing on top of me.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this, my dear kitten~" He whispered in my ear.

"R-really?" I just lay there in shock; I still couldn't believe a sexy demon butler like him would fall for someone as ordinary as me.

"Yes, and this costume just puts the icing on the cake~" Before I could reply, Sebastian pulled me into a passionate kiss; I hesitated at first before giving in and kissing back. Our tongues fought for dominance, but of course his won; he explored every nook and cranny of my mouth with his tongue.

When we parted after the kiss, Sebastian's lips then made their way from my lips to my neck; when he found my sweet spot, he bit down several times, leaving a few small bruises. I had to bite my lip to hide the moans and I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Please don't hide those cute moans, my sexy kitten~" He stopped to say. "Come on, we all know you feel the same way about me~" Sebastian's hand made its way to the zip on the back of my costume and then suddenly it was on the floor. I blushed, knowing full well that his statement was true.

"Okay yes, I admit it: I have had a crush on you for a while, but I didn't think I stood a chance." I admitted. "After all, I am just a plain maid."

"No, you are more than 'just a plain maid'; you are a beautiful young lady." Suddenly, my underwear was on the floor. "In fact, in my opinion, you're simply one hell of a sexy kitten~" I tried to cover up, but Sebastian just moved my arms away. "No, my dear (y/n), please don't cover that beautiful body of yours."

Sebastian's hand then made its way to my left breast and started massaging the mound; noticing that the right one was being neglected of his attention, he took the fleshy mound into his mouth. After a while, he swapped over; I was tempted to let my moans out, but I still managed to keep them in.

"What did I tell you about keeping those moans in, (y/n)?!" Sebastian growled as his hand made its way to my lower region and started rubbing my clit. Then, I couldn't hold them in any longer. "That's more like it~" he then slid a finger inside my entrance before sliding in another one. When he started moving them around, he seemed to hit all the right notes, like keys on a piano. Eventually, I was so close to climaxing; it only took for Sebastian to scissor his fingers and that was it: I exploded my juices all over the demon butler's hand.

Once Sebastian had pulled out his fingers, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked every last drop off his fingers. "You taste so good, my sweet kitten. Now, let's have a proper taste, shall we~?" He went to position himself so that his face was right near my lady parts, but I stopped him. "Is something the matter, m'lady?"

"I just realised that you're still fully clothed, Sebastian. No fair!" I pouted.

Sebastian stripped completely. "There, happy now?" I nodded as my mouth hung open when I saw him completely naked. "Is there something you like, kitten~?"

"Yes, it's just that you're s-so big!" I couldn't stop staring at his massive dick.

"Yes, and it's all yours, my love. Now, where was I~?" Sebastian purred as he repositioned himself. He started licking my entrance before sliding his wet muscle inside. When his tongue was fully inserted, he then started to move in and out; I didn't bother hiding my moans anymore. After a while he sped up his actions; it only took a matter of him hitting a certain spot a couple of times before I climaxed yet again, this time all over his face and inside his mouth. He swallowed all of my juices and then wiped his face with his hand in satisfaction.

"Now for the best part~" Sebastian purred as he repositioned himself again so that the tip of his penis was brushing against my entrance. 'Seriously though, how is that even going to fit inside of me?!' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, my kitten~" Sebastian reassured me, as if reading my mind. He started to slowly insert his member into my entrance; the further he inserted it, the more it hurt. I winced in pain.

"Are you alright, my love? If you want me to stop, then just tell me and I will." A look of concern appeared on his face.

"I'll be okay, just keep going!"

Once he had fully inserted his rod inside me, we waited for a short while to give myself time to adjust. When I finally got used to the foreign object down there, I gave Sebastian the go ahead to move.

Sebastian started thrusting, picking up the pace with every thrust; as his thrusts got faster, I started to moan and beg for more. "F-faster, Sebastian!" I moaned.

"What was that, kitten? I didn't quite hear you~"

"I said FASTER!" I yelled.

"Very well then~"

After picking up the pace a lot, Sebastian started to moan too; soon, I was a moaning mess and he was also a moaning mess. Eventually, I could feel myself exploding yet again. "Sebastian, I'm going to-"

"Yes, me too, (y/n)~"

I climaxed for the third time, and only seconds later, Sebastian came too. After slowly pulling out, he rolled over onto his back and I rested my head on his chest. We lay there in silence for a while; I was just drifting off to sleep when a certain demon whispered down my ear:

"Round two, my love~?"

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

BONUS SCENE

Meanwhile...

~Ciel's POV~

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a bed creaking. That's odd, who could be awake at this time of night?! I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. I was just about to get up and go and investigate what the source of the noises could be, when all of a sudden I started hearing rather disturbing noises coming from what sounded like (y/n)'s room.

"...ahh yes, Sebastian!..."

"...yes, (y/n)! Ahh yes, my sweet kitten..."

"...faster! Go faster, Sebastian!..."

The idea of going to tell them to keep the noise down entered my head, but I quickly decided against it; that'd probably result in me being scarred for life.

Although, I do wish they'd just have sex quietly.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
